Butterfly
by Azhinaify
Summary: Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction mais sur Miraculous Ladybug cette fois-ci! Le papillon semble vouloir récupérer tous les miraculous mais y a-t-il une raison derrière cela? Qui est le papillon et quel est son objectif? Nous suivrons en même temps l'avancé de la relation entre nos deux jeunes super-héros. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction concernant un dessin animé que j'adore : Miraculous Ladybug! Cela fait un moment que l'envie d'écrire d'après cet univers met venu et quel meilleur moment de publier cette fiction à l'approche de la sortie de la saison 2 normalement prévu pour ce mois de Mai! Cette fiction devrait compter au moins une dizaine de chapitre mais je ne veux pas la faire trop longue non plus. Même si j'ai établi la trame générale j'ai décidé de ne pas trop me prendre la tête et de vraiment écrire ce que j'avais envie en fonction de mon humeur. Donc l'histoire sera peut être moins développer et bien écrite que ce que je fais en ce moment pour ma fiction sur Naruto mais je fais cela pour pouvoir poster des chapitres plus souvent afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. J'aimerai poster au moins un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et leur taille varieront mais j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dans le brouhaha incessant des rues de Paris malgré que la nuit se soit déjà installée, un homme seul n'entendait rien. Assis sur un banc, il regardait avec attention un papillon qui venait de se poser sur le sol en béton. L'homme tendit la main pour essayer de le toucher mais l'insecte déplia ses ailes dorées pour s'envoler. Cependant à peine le papillon quitta le sol qu'un oiseau vint l'attraper et l'enfoncer dans son gosier. C'est alors que l'homme se leva de toute sa carrure et d'un coup de bâton abattu l'oiseau violemment sur le sol. Ce dernier agonisa avant que son corps ne retombe inerte sur le gravier.

\- Bientôt tout les miraculous seront en ma possession. A ce moment là je te ramènerai à la vie et tout redeviendras comme avant. Je te le promets.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur une photo d'une belle femme blonde lui souriait. Il la regarda un long moment avant de refermer la montre et de rentrer chez lui.

…

\- Nathalie !

Une femme arriva dans le hall de la demeure des Agreste un carnet à la main.

\- Oui monsieur Agreste. Répondit-elle après avoir remis ses lunettes en place.

\- Ai-je des rendez-vous pour demain ?

\- Oui monsieur. Vous devez déjeuner avec venu d'Italie pour vous rencontrer, puis vous avez rendez-vous à 15h avec…

\- Annulez tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai dit annulé tous mes rendez-vous pour demain.

\- Mais monsieur ce déjeuné est prévu depuis plus de 6 mois et je ne pense pas que…

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Demain je prends ma journée.

Sur ces mots l'homme partit en direction du salon mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Adrien est-il rentré ? demanda-il sans se retourner.

\- Oui monsieur, il est dans sa chambre.

\- Veillez à ce qu'il n'en sorte pas à part pour diner. C'est sa punition pour n'être rentré hier soir qu'après le repas.

\- Bien monsieur.

La femme acquiesça à contre cœur. Depuis la mort de sa femme il y a cela dès années, le propriétaire de la maison avait totalement changé. Et lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur celle-ci retombait toujours sur son unique fils.

Lorsque la femme sortit de la chambre du garçon après lui avoir expliqué la situation, Adrien frappa dans un coussin avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

\- Ahh je n'en peux plus de vivre ici ! S'écria-t-il. Ce n'est pas une maison mais une prison !

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est le paradis ! Tout ce fromage qui m'attend sagement dans la cuisine… J'en ai l'eau à la bouche !

\- Plaggg…

Une petite boule noir sortie du sac du garçon.

\- Quoi n'ai-je pas raison ? Il y a pire comme prison non ?

Adrien examina son immense chambre, son lit double, sa grande baie vitré donnant vue sur Paris puis reposa son regard sur son ami à poil.

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

\- Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas tout mais réfléchir m'a donné faim ! Tu peux m'amener un bon gros morceau de camembert? Tu sais celui qui pue bien !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir ! Alors pas de camembert pour ce soir !

\- QUOI ?!

La petite boule de poil déconfite s'affala à côté de son maître sur le lit, les oreilles tombantes.

\- Tu as raison c'est vraiment une prison ici.

La réaction de son partenaire fit apparaitre un demi-sourire sur les lèvres du blond. Sa discussion avec le kwami l'avait calmé.

Depuis son arrivé, Adrien se sentait moins seul. Même si leurs sujets de discussions finissaient toujours par un éloge du fromage français de la part de Plagg. Il lui avait raconté une fois qu'un de ses anciens maîtres avait vécu en Angleterre et que le fromage de là bas était « immangeable ». Finalement il avait réussi à le convaincre de déménager en France.

« Comment tu as fais ? » Avait demandé Adrien. « Je l'ai fait c'est tout ». Avait répondu la bête de poil avec un sourire qu'Adrien ne lui avait jamais vu. C'est à ce moment là que le blond décida de ne jamais laisser mourir de faim son Kwami de peur de sa réaction. Mais pour l'instant il ne pouvait qu'attendre le lendemain pour lui en donner. La nuit allait être longue.

…

Marinette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Le cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire l'avait terrorisé. Le papillon avait réussi à récupérer le miraculous de son ami chat noir qui se trouvait inconscient sur le sol. Il ne manquait plus que celui de Ladybug, le sien. Mais le monstre était devenu bien plus fort. La coccinelle tenta de résister en vain. Son miraculous lui fut retiré à son tour. L'homme les réunirent formant un cercle et prononça ces derniers mots avant que Marinette ne se réveille : « Je vais enfin pouvoir te revoir … Lucie… ».

\- Etrange… Vraiment étrange. Pensa à voix haute la brune.

La jeune fille se levait de son lit lorsqu'une douleur à la tête l'assaillit.

\- Marinette ? Tout va bien ? demanda d'une petite voix Tikki qui venait de se réveiller à son tour.

\- Oui oui tout va bien. C'est juste un petit coup de mou.

\- Ca doit être à cause de ta bataille d'hier soir ! Sans chat noir pour t'épauler, vaincre l'akuma a été difficile. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà manqué trop de cours ce mois-ci. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'en rater d'autres lorsque je peux y aller.

\- D'accord mais fait attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets !

Marinette se prépara. Elle noua ses cheveux, fit son sac et remarqua qu'une fois encore elle était en retard. Elle couru enfiler ses chaussures et allait sortir de la boulangerie quand sa mère l'intercepta.

\- Marinette ton déjeuné !

\- Désolé je n'ai pas le temps ! A ce soir et bisous ! Lança la jeune fille.

Marinette couru jusqu'à sa salle de classe et s'assit juste à temps pour voir son professeur entrer dans la pièce à son tour.

\- Psss ! Marinette !

Alya appelait son amie en chuchotant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as vu ? Ladybug est de nouveau intervenu hier soir !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Chat noir n'était pas là pour l'aider mais elle a assuré ! Ajouta Nino qui venait de se retourner.

\- Tant mieux… ajouta Adrien qui avait lui aussi écouté la discussion de ses amis. Au faite Marinette tout va bien ? Je te trouve bien pâle ce matin…

« Adrien vient de me parler ! A moi ! Que dois-je dire ? AH ! Dis quelque chose ! »

\- Ah c'est euh en faite ma tête tu me fais tourner la tête euh non pas ça enfin … je vais bien ! s'écria la fille aux yeux bleus.

\- MADEMOISELLE DUPAIN CHENG.

Marinette se retourna vers le professeur un sourire timide sur le visage.

\- Ou oui madame ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Est-ce que je vous dérange ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Non madame… je suis désolé.

\- Je suis contente d'observer votre présence en classe mais qu'elle ne vienne pas déranger mon cours si possible.

Marinette se rassis rouge comme une tomate. La classe éclata de rire.

Tout à coup la salle se mit à tanguer. Le phénomène dura encore quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. « Un Akuma ? » Marinette regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne emblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » Marinette enfoui sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Marinette … tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin.

Une petite créature rouge venait de sortir du sac à main de la jeune fille.

\- Tikki ! Retourne te cacher je vais bien !

\- Marinette ? Demanda Alya à côté d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et sourit à son amie.

\- Tout va bien. Vraiment.

Son amie haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel puis de se concentrer sur le cours. Marinette tenta de se concentrer à son tour, en vain. Sa tête lui était de plus en plus douloureuse. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna à midi, Marinette n'en pouvait plus. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre et la douleur était arrivée à son paroxysme. Elle indiqua à Alya de partir en premier à la cantine et attendit que tous ses camarades soient sortis de la classe avant de se lever. En titubant, elle quitta la pièce. La brune descendait les escaliers quand le sol se déroba sous elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tendit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

« Finalement j'aurai dû rester au lit ce matin » pensa la jeune fille.

C'est alors qu'un bras entoura sa taille avant de la tirer en arrière. Marinette se retrouva au sol mais en haut de l'escalier, saine et sauve.

\- Aie…

Marinette releva la tête afin de faire face à son sauveur. Un blond se tenait devant elle avec de beaux yeux verts et un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ca va ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais tomber en bas des escaliers !

\- Je je … moi aussi.

\- Tu as dû avoir peur ! Ha ha !

Adrien caressa la tête de la fille tout en rigolant. Marinette se tétanisa. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la fièvre ou autre chose mais elle réussit à parler au garçon qu'elle aimait sans bégayer.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Depuis ce matin je ne me sens pas très bien.

Surpris que la brune lui parle si naturellement mais content, Adrien lui répondit.

\- J'avais remarqué !

Marinette d'abord gênée baissa la tête. Puis elle remonta son visage doucement apercevant en premier les mèches rebelles blondes de son ami puis elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Il n'était décidemment pas mannequin par hasard. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle demanda :

\- Est-ce est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Non. Tout va bien maintenant. La douleur est partie. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tant mieux. Je je m'en voudrais si tu avais été blessé à cause de … de ma maladresse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il mit alors la main sur son front pour lui prendre la température. Etrangement le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra de plus belle. « Elle doit vraiment être très malade » pensa Adrien.

\- Tu es brûlante. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer toute seule chez toi dans cet état.

\- Mais mais je dois assister au cours… pour une fois qu'il n'y aucun akumas dans les parages…

Marinette termina sa phrase dans un chuchotement. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Adrien de l'entendre et d'être étonné.

C'est vrai que de plus en plus de personnes akumatisées apparaissent dans les alentours du collège empêchant l'école d'assurer les cours normalement. Répondit le blond.

\- AH oui c'est ça. C'est c'est pour ça que je voulais assister aux cours de cet après-midi…

« Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Il faut que je fasse plus attention à ce que je dis ! »

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Je prendrais des notes si tu veux. Alya pourra ensuite te les amener ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est c'est…

\- C'est ?

\- Gentil. Merci. Termina Marinette qui n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir.

C'est alors qu'elle s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à commenter car tout les avis sont à prendre qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à très bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde! Me revoila avec le chapitre 2 de ma nouvelle fiction Butterfly reprenant l'univers de Miraculous Ladybug. Je n'ai pas pu le poster ce week end comme je l'espérais mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je publie aussi vite le chapitre suivante d'une de mes fictions! (Sachant que je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance!) Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le poster Dimanche sinon il faudra attendre jusqu'à après l'ascension!

J'espère que ma fiction va continuer à vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

̶ Marinette… MARINETTE… MARINETTE !

̶ Quoi ?!

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre. « Que s'est-il passé déjà ? »

̶ Marinette ca va ?

La brune se tourna vers Tikki.

̶ Euh oui enfin je crois…

̶ Tu faisais un cauchemar alors je t'ai réveillé. C'était le même qu'hier ?

̶ Je…

J'essayai de me souvenir de mon rêve, en vain.

̶ Je ne m'en souviens pas.

La boule rouge s'approcha de son amie et colla sa tête à la sienne.

̶ Ta fièvre a baissé mais tu es encore chaude. Tu devrais rester au lit aujourd'hui sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir comme hier !

̶ M'évanouir ?

Tout à coup mes souvenirs me revinrent. Les escaliers, Adrien qui me rattrape, Adrien qui me caresse la tête, Adrien qui rigole, Adrien qui propose de me raccompagner… et aussi que je lui ai presque dévoilé mon identité ! A ces pensées je me cache sous ma couverture. « C'est tellement gênant ! Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un boulet… ».

̶ Comment suis-je rentrée à la maison ? Demande-ai-je en sortant la tête du lit.

̶ Adrien bien sûr ! Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas parce que tu étais inconsciente mais il t'a prit sur son dos et t'a porté jusqu'ici. Mais rassure toi il n'est pas venu dans ta chambre. Tes parents l'on accueillit à l'entré puis sont allés te mettre au lit.

Sur ces mots je m'enfuis une seconde fois sous la couverture. « Il m'a porté ! Je devais peser si lourd ! Comment je vais faire pour le regarder en face maintenant? »

̶ Maintenant Marinette il faut que tu manges. Et quand tu auras fini il faudra que tu retournes te coucher. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas en état de combattre donc si un vilain apparait ce serait très dangereux. Chat noir peut ralentir et bloqué un vilain mais il ne peut pas le neutraliser. Seul toi peux le faire.

̶ Oui c'est vrai tu as raison. Demain c'est le week-end donc il me reste encore trois jours pour réfléchir à comment je devrais faire face à Adrien la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

̶ Heureusement personne ne vous a vu sinon tu aurais été la source des ragots ! Ajouta Tikki.

̶ Oui…

Marinette entama la soupe que sa mère lui avait préparé puis se rallongea et s'endormi à nouveau.

…

Un peu plus loin à l'école.

̶ Monsieur Adrien ! Monsieur Adrien Agreste !

̶ Oui !

Le blond se leva d'un bond de sa chaise répondant à l'appel de son professeur.

̶ La position de votre père ne vous autorise pas à rêver pendant mon cours il me semble. Alors soyez plus attentif !

̶ Oui madame ! Excusez-moi.

Le blond se rassis sous le regard amusé de son ami.

̶ Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes tous les deux ! Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

̶ De qui parles-tu ? Je lui réponds étonné.

̶ De Marinette bien sûr !

̶ AH c'est vrai hier aussi elle s'est fait réprimander…

Je souris. Puis je me rappelai Marinette en train de chuter dans l'escalier, notre discussion et enfin le moment où je l'ai ramené chez elle. Sa légèreté m'avait surpris. Je me souviens de son visage endormi sur mon épaule. Une mèche de cheveu lui tombait sur le visage et lorsque je la lui avais replacée derrière l'oreille, je m'étais aperçu qu'elle dormait les yeux mi-clos. A ce souvenir je me remis à rire.

̶ Qu'est ce qu'il a ton ami à rire tout seul ? Demanda Alya à Nino.

̶ Je n'en sais rien. Il est bizarre depuis hier après-midi.

Je tentai de me concentrer sur le cours, en vain. Mes pensées finissaient toujours par vagabonder puis par s'arrêter sur la non-présence de ma camarade de classe dans mon dos. Je réussi tout de même à prendre quelques notes que je transmis à Alya lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

̶ Adrien ça te dérangerais d'amener tes notes à Marinette ? Demanda-t-elle.

̶ Je suis désolé mais j'ai une séance photo après… Lui avoue-ai-je. Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas ?

̶ Hein ? Ah non c'est rien je vais y aller ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit-elle gênée.

̶ Mais…

̶ Monsieur Adrien votre voiture vous attend. Il ne faudrait pas que vous arriviez en retard à votre rendez-vous. L'appela Nathalie.

̶ Bon j'y vais ! A demain ! Déclara Alya.

̶ Moi aussi ! Ajouta Nino.

̶ A demain.

« Si seulement je n'avais pas encore une de ces séances interminables à sourire bêtement… J'aurai pu aller chez Marinette vérifier comment elle allait. »

Quand enfin les photographes eurent fini de me prendre en photo sous tous les angles avec la nouvelle collection de vêtements, je pu rentrer à la maison pour me reposer. Sans un regard vers les appartements de mon père, je montai les escaliers et allai dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte puis m'adossai à celle-ci. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait des lumières de Paris de l'autre côté de l'immense baie vitré. Je regardai mon lit, puis l'extérieur. Bien qu'épuisé je me dirigeai vers celle-ci et posai ma main sur la vitre froide. Je contemplai un long moment le bleu du zinc des toits de Paris avant de me décider.

̶ Plagg transforme moi.

̶ Quuoi ?

Le kwami sorti du sac d'Adrien un morceau de camembert dans la bouche. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il fut attiré dans la bague. Un chat noir apparu à la fenêtre avant de sauter dans le vide.

Chat s'élança. Sautant de toit en toit, il observa Paris depuis les hauteurs. Bien qu'il fasse nuit la ville était toujours animée. On entendait des rires, des pleures en provenance des bars, des personnes chantaient toujours dans les rues, dansaient ou marchaient tranquillement main dans la main. Chat les enviaient. Il pouvait certes voler de toit en toit mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il souhaitait le plus c'était de ne plus être seul. Et ce sentiment de plénitude il ne le ressentait qu'en présence de Ladybug. « Elle peut me comprendre. Parce qu'elle me ressemble… »

Chat passa devant son école puis aperçut la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng plus loin. « Je me demande si elle va bien… ». Discrètement, il atterrit sur le balcon de son amie. Il se pencha ensuite au dessus de la trappe afin d'observer la chambre. Marinette était sur son lit en train de dormir. Son sommeil semblait calme ce qui rassura Adrien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il remarqua que la brune dormait les yeux clos. Etrangement, la regarder dormir l'apaisa. Sa fatigue s'en était allée. Il la regarda encore un peu avant de se relever et de rentrer chez lui. Cette nuit là, Adrien dormit d'un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le week end se déroula calmement sans l'apparition d'une quelconque menace. Marinette reprit des forces mais ne trouva aucune solution satisfaisante concernant le comportement qu'elle devait avoir Lundi à l'école face à son sauveur. Finalement, par chance, elle réussit à l'esquiver toute la journée, ne répondant qu'à un simple oui lorsqu'il lui demanda comment elle allait. En rentrant chez elle le soir elle se maudit de ne pas avoir réussi à le remercier correctement.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boulangerie elle eut enfin une idée. « Demain je lui apporterai des macarons comme cadeau de remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé avant de tomber et pour m'avoir passé ses notes ! » Marinette prépara alors une boîte avec des macarons de différents goûts et couleurs. Elle l'emballa ensuite soigneusement laissant aller sa créativité pour la décoration et finit en écrivant une carte comportent seulement trois mots. « Merci » et « de Marinette ». Heureuse, elle alla se coucher l'esprit paisible.

Cependant nuit son Kwami l'a réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

̶ Tikki ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? Il fait encore nuit… Je lui réponds encore endormie.

̶ Marinette c'est une urgence ! Un vilain est apparu en ville !

̶ Et bien il attendra demain…

Je commençai à me rendormir quand la paupière de mon œil droit se souleva toute seule. Tikki essayait de son mieux de m'ouvrir les yeux.

̶ Chat noir y est déjà et il a besoin d'aide !

̶ Arg! J'ai compris je me lève !

Je sautai de mon lit et sortis sur le balcon. Une fois transformé je lançai mon yoyo et m'élançai dans les rues de Paris. Après avoir suivi le bruit des explosions j'arrivai enfin sur les lieux. Un vilain lançait à tout va des pièces géantes qui explosaient au contact d'objet. Une partie du sol s'était complètement désagrégé créant un trou énorme dans la chaussé. Apparemment tous les habitants avoisinant avaient déjà été évacués.

̶ Vous vous croyez fort parce que vous êtes riche mais ce n'est pas le cas ! A quoi peut servir votre argent dans des cas comme celui là ?! A rien ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! Vous êtes faible ! Cria le vilain à pleins poumons.

Je regardai autour de moi mais je n'aperçus nulle part Chat noir. Après avoir lancé un nouveau jet de pièce le vilain nota ma présence.

̶ Ladybug ! Tu es en retard ! Tu cherches ton chaton ? Je suis désolé je l'ai fait fuir je crois.

̶ Comment ça ?! Que lui as-tu fait ?!

̶ Je n'ai fait que jouer un peu avec lui puis il est parti. Il a dû comprendre qui était le plus fort ici ! Enfin puisque tu es là donne-moi ton Miraculous !

̶ Même pas en rêve !

Je m'élançai. J'essayai d'abord de lui asséner un coup de pied mais il l'esquiva. Je décidai alors de m'éloigner. « Réfléchis un peu Marinette ! A quoi ça sert de foncer si je ne sais même pas ou est caché son akuma ! » Pense-ai-je. J'observai mon ennemi avec attention. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il n'utilisait que son bras gauche. L'autre restait le long de son corps, le poing serré. « Il doit être dans sa main ». Je repartis alors à la charge. Je tentai à plusieurs reprises de l'atteindre en vain. « Si seulement chat noir était là ! ».

C'est là que je le vis. A l'angle de la rue, Adrien regardait la scène qui se dérouler devant lui.

Surprise je m'arrêtai. C'est alors que le vilain en profita pour me lancer une pièce. En un instant je lançai mon yoyo vers les toits et la pièce explosa proche de mon côté gauche. Le souffle de l'explosion me propulsa violemment sur le sol. Le fil s'était cassé. Assommé mais heureusement pas blessé, excepté quelques égratignures sur les bras et les genoux, je me relevai. Lorsque je regardai à l'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant le vilain il n'y était plus.

Je me retournai et aperçut l'akumatisé foncer droit vers Adrien. Je me mis à courir. De toutes mes forces. Je lançai mon yoyo qui vint s'accrocher au lampadaire se situant à côté du blond. Je m'arrêtai, tirai dans le sens inverse le fil puis relâcha la tension. Je fus attirée à une vitesse fulgurante vers mon ami grâce au yoyo. Je doublai le vilain et attrapai au vol le garçon avant de me poser sur les toits. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers une grande cheminé pour m'y cacher derrière. Une fois fait je pris une grande inspiration et me tourna vers Adrien.

̶ Est-ce que ça va ?

̶ Oui merci… répondit le garçon gêné d'être toujours dans les bras de la jeune fille tel une princesse.

Suivant son regard je compris et le lâcha.

̶ Excuse moi.

̶ Ne ne t'excuse pas ! Vraiment merci pour m'avoir se…

Je remarquai du sang sur ma main droite. Mon cœur rata un battement. Cela m'horrifia.

̶ Adrien tu es blessé ?!

̶ Hein ? AH ça … un peu au bras mais ce n'est pas très important…

Je lui attrapai le bras et aperçu une plaie assez grosse mais qui ne semblait pas profonde. Je pris une grande inspiration pour la seconde fois afin de me calmer. Puis je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

̶ Ecoute moi. Tu vas rester ici sans bouger. Pendant ce temps je vais mettre ce vilain hors d'état de nuire puis je viendrais te chercher. D'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête. Je regardai encore un instant ses yeux émeraude. Il n'y avait aucune peur. Seulement de la confiance et de l'admiration. Je me levai et me retournai.

̶ J'y vais.

Sur ces mots je sautai dans le vide.

* * *

Voila la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Dans le prochain il y aura la fin du combat et une petite scène chez Adrien. Je serais très heureuse et cela me motiverai si vous postiez un commentaire qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, que ce soit sur l'histoire ou sur les conjugaisons (J'avoue que je ne suis pas très bonne à ça et c'est aussi pourquoi j'écris! Pour m'améliorer!) Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne fin de soirée!


End file.
